take my hand and let me be your light
by summerheat
Summary: losing the love of ur life is hard, but forgetting her is even harder. but what if ur sent to boarding skool, away from the 1last person who understands u.but mayb the key to movin on is at this skool (full summer inside) S+S & E+T.enjoy & R+R
1. Goodbye in a new way

Take my hand, and let me be your light.  
  
By SummerHeat  
  
Hi everyone, im really sorry to the people that wanted me to finish writing my other story "can this be love." But I got the biggest writer's block and that story was so boring and was going no where, so I deleted it. Sorry to all the people that liked it, but I hope you guys like this one. Plz R+R  
  
  
  
Summery: A boy that was never really loved been by his parents are spent to boarding school. What will become of this boy, that has so much love inside of him but don't have n e one to give it too. His been so hurt that he had closed his heart from the world, a skater/rocker that no one understand, but his bestfriend who gets in to trouble, and lives for the hell of it. But will it all change when he meets a girl with a passion for life. What will happen? Will she change him or will she become like him.  
  
  
  
Taking: " ..."  
  
Thinking: '....'  
  
Me talking in the middle of the story (s/h.....)  
  
  
  
  
  
Take my hand and let me be your light, your hope. The one person that will always be true to you, and never let you fall. Let me in and I'll show you what love really is and how it makes you feel. Let me be that thing that will never let you down, your soldier, your bestfriend, your dreams and your hopes.  
  
  
  
Chapter one - Goodbye in a new way  
  
  
  
A boy of about 17, with jet-black hair and brown eyes, walked up to his friend, who looked like he could kill someone right about now. " Come on Syaoran it can't be that bad". He said while laughing.  
  
"Hell it can, argh." Syaoran said, his voice with anger and hate. 'I can't believe my mother actually listened to that fag Dave, sending me of to boarding school' he thought to him self. 'So I failed a few subjects and run in to a bit of trouble hasn't she ever heard of a second chances!!!'.  
  
A hand moving in front of his faces brag him bad from the little world he was in. "hey man are you there, those two chicks have been checken you out, I think they want you to come over there." Syaoran looked at where Luke was pointing too.  
  
And he saw two blond. He looked at his friend again and blinked a few times. Then in an angry voice ones more said " if you haven't for gotten im leaving today!! I don't have time for them, and im not like that, geez"  
  
"Alright man, chill. Just because that chick's gone, doesn't mean you have to fucking hell take it out on me, hell if you don't want them ill have them, gladly!." With that Luke let with out even a goodbye.  
  
Syaoran look at his friend leave then turned the other way. Didn't anyone care he was about to leave for boarding school and wont be back for another 3 months. He got on his skate bored and skated out of the underground Skate Park, to his bestfriend's house, she was always there for him. Her older brother Jim answered the door. "O`kid its you, this is your last day, huh." He look Syaoran over, he look angry and sad at the same time. 'Poor kid, I wouldn't like it if my parents pack me up and send me away, and right after what happened, I wonder if Ms Li actually has a heart' he thought to him self shacking his head. Then he turned to Syaoran and said "She's up stairs, she's been waiting for you to come. I think she's really going to miss you, and I'll see you when you get back"  
  
Syaoran looked at him and the smallest smile formed on his lips. "Yeah thanx." and with that he went up stairs to fine his bestfriend Lin. They'd been bestfriends since kindergarten. And she's always been there for him and his always been there for her. He knocked on her door and she opened it and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breath. "Lin air, can't breathe"  
  
"hehehe sorry, I just cant believe im not going to see you for three whole months!! Syao that's to long, what am I going to do with out you" she said in a sad voice, pounding. "So what time is the ferry?"  
  
  
  
He laughed at that, he could always count on her "Yeah im going to miss you too, and its at 4:00 pm. Four more hours, why don't you come with me, then you wont miss me so much. lol."  
  
"There in no way in hell am I going to some gay boarding school" she looked at him for a while lying on the bed staring out in to space. He'd change so much since the bingeing of summer, since she was gone. Lin sighed to her self and smiled a sad smile. She didn't know if he'll ever been the same again. Ever since the thing happened, he'd been more closed of from the world and was been more stupider and careless then before. 'Syao Im so worried about you, she wouldn't want you to do this to your self. But I don't know what she wants any more. You still haven't figured out that fact that she wont ever come back, that you'll never have her in your arms. But then again who would ever want to come to turrums with the fact that the only person in the world who loved you more then life is gone. I wish I could help you.'  
  
She was snapped back from her thoughts, by Syaoran "why did she leave me alone, Lin. Doesn't she know I loved her so much, I still do. Why the fuck does all this shit happen to me."  
  
"I don't know Syao I really don't." she changed the subject quickly, she couldn't talk about her, no never. "did you finish packing?"  
  
His eyes were closed as he answered "yeah I finished packing, are you going to come to the docks?" he asked looking deep in to her misty gray eyes.  
  
"You know I am Syao. So did you say your goodbyes to the guy, they'll miss you too."  
  
"They don't care. I couldn't fined haft of them and the other half were to busy, even Luke didn't, he would rather pick up chick, I cant even remember how many girlfriends he has right now."  
  
Lin looked at him sadly, even since Ying Fa (this isn't Sakura) gone from his life nothing has been going the right way. 'Poor Syao, I wish she would come back to you'  
  
  
  
  
  
Three and a half hours later  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked around his room checking if he has everything, his mother and Lin was waiting down stairs for him to bring his bags down. He walked over to the nightstand, there was a framed picture of a girl and Syaoran. She had beautiful long brownie black hair down to her waist and big brown eyes, and she was cuddled up in Syaoran's arms, they looked so happy and looked so in love. He sighed at the picture and smiled one of his smile, he didn't do that much any more, ever seen' s she was gone.  
  
He ran his finger over her face. 'Why did you leave me here alone. You promised we would be together forever. I loved you so much Ying, and I promise ill never love anyone else like that. You were the only one for me, you were my hole world. You were always there for me and love me" ask he said the things he did to the picture a tear rolled down his cheek and fall on the smiling girl on the picture. "I know will be together again" with that he brag the picture close to him and kissed the picture ever so lightly.  
  
s/h ok I knows kinda gay, but she didn't dump him ok, something else happened. And you'll fined out later in the story. He just cant handle the fact that she's gone forever. But that's the ending to that chapter. Hopefully ill update quickly. And im really sorri about the other story. So ppl tell me what you think of this story, Sakura and the others r going to coming in to the story next chapter. I hoped you liked it plz R&R I want to know what you guys think and how I can make it better. Flames r good too. lol. so peace out till next time. buhbye (^_^) 


	2. Memories

Take my hand and let me be your light.  
  
By SummerHeat  
  
  
  
S/h Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Im really happy you guys like my story. I hope you like this chapter too. Mei Lin going to be in this story to, but not as Syaoran's cousin or n e thing to do with him, you'll fine out later. and as the story goes on you'll fined out what happened to Ying Fa, maybe she's dead or something else happened. You'll never know.  
  
O and one more thing Syaoran is 16 Lin is 16 Sakura is 15 and so is Tomoyo and Eriol is also 16 and Ying Fa is also 15. There all in grade 10. This is Syaorans first year at this school but the others have been going since grade 7. okiez  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom - thanx for your review, I hope u read this chapter  
  
Me - thanx for reviewing too. (and this is not me, its someone who reviewed, they just let me on.lol.) hope ya like this chapii  
  
EcuaGirl - sorri your not the first one Pink Cherry Blossom and Me bit you to it. And no sorri its not that story, Can this be love is about Syaoran and this gaul he meets on msn.. And there's more to it but I just cant be bothered to write it n e more. Writers block.  
  
Moonlight-Dances - thanx I wanted to make it sad. And thanx for reviewing, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Cool - Ying and Ying Fa are the same person but its not Sakura. Syaoran's hasn't met Sakura, he meets her at boarding school. And im glad u like my story.  
  
I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. R+R  
  
  
  
Take my hand and let me be your light, your hope. The one person that will always be true to you, and never let you fall. Let me in and I'll show you what love really is and how it makes you feel. Let me be that thing that will never let you down, your soldier, your bestfriend, your dreams and your hopes.ne that  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 memories  
  
  
  
  
  
On the ferry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked out at the water, as the boat ripped though the water. he sighed to him self he couldn't believe it. He was on his way to boarding school. Leaving behind his friend and his freedom. He couldn't even leave the ground of this school with out getting a day pass, and he only day he could do that was on Sunday. He had school from Monday to Saturday.  
  
  
  
  
  
His was bother back from his thoughts by his mothers' voice. "Syaoran I know you don't like going to this school but it's the best thing for you right now. You haven't been the same since that girl." she stoped in the middle of her sentence to look at her son's faces. ".it will be ok, its not as bad as you think it is to be. You probably love it here so much that you would want to some home"  
  
  
  
  
  
At that Syaoran look at his mother, 'wouldn't want to come home! She just wants me out of her life, o god why me, why did you take the only think that loved me away. Why did you do this to Ying Fa, she was always so sweet and kind and gentle. Why did you make them do that to her.' he felt someone put there hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was his mother, for a moment he thought it was Ying Fa. 'Ying Fa, no it's just mother. You took me away from dad and hooked up with that fag Dave. The ass that use to beat me, but Ying Fa was always there to make it all better for me. But now that she's gone, why is everyone leaving me, farther, Ping (Ping was one of his bestfriends but he died after he fell off his skateboard and Syaoran blames him self for it, you'll find out more as the story goes on) and now Ying Fa, my sweet Ying Fa.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran pleases, im sure you'll forget about everything that happened, and more on this is the best thing for you right now"  
  
"Can't you understand I don't want to forget, I don't want to move on I want Ying Fa back. It's your fault that she's gone. How dare you tell me to move on. how can you even call me your son after what you did to me. First with that fag and now Ying Fa' he screamed at his mother getting the attention of the whole ferry.  
  
He was standing up, his hands were shaking. He looked at everyone they all looked shocked. Then he look at his mothers faces she looked ashamed, sad, and worried at the same time. He felt ashamed of him self, he didn't really hate his mother or think that of her, he just couldn't hold it in any more. in a quite voice he said "im sorry mother" then walked to the back of the ferry.  
  
It was a beautiful and sunny day, a day she would have loved. He looked in to the deep water, he saw her face giggling at him, her eyes full of life and love. He sighed at that and smiled. he looked toward to see a large building, his new home. It was big alright huge, on a small island out in the middle of no where. It look warm and happy he had to admit. He sighed again and looked at the water, and he saw her faces again. "ill come and see you when I get back, don't forget me, my love." He smiled a smile of his and walked back in.  
  
"are you ready" his mother ask. He nodded at her.  
  
  
  
S/h so tell me what you think of this chapiii!!! I hope it wasn't to short. Well Syaoran as some problems, doesn't he .lol. and what did he mean he'll come and see Ying Fa when he gets back.lol. well you'll just have to read and fined out. I know for sure that Eroil is going to be in the next Chapter. And don't worri its an S&S, Sakura just need to work her magic on Syaoran. Don't for get to R+R. I love getting reviews. Bye till next time, buhbye.. [(^_^)] 


	3. My new room mate

Take my hand and let me be your light  
  
By Summer Heat  
  
  
  
S/H: Hey everyone, im so happy u like my story!! It means a lot to me. I know the last chapter was short so ill make this one longer. And I never said Ying Fa was dead or not you just have to read and fined out.lol. O and Eriol in this chapii!! I love him, his so evil. heeheh. And S+S plz don't kill me but there is a lot of mush stuff between Ying Fa and Syaoran. Like in Flashbacks and dreams Syao has.  
  
  
  
Thanx for reviewing to:  
  
  
  
EcuaGirl- if u leave ur e-mail addy with me I can e-mail u when I up date.  
  
  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom - yeah Syaoran will be having a lot more of his lil fits.lol. and yeah there will be a lot more stuff on Ying Fa and his step farther.  
  
THE- CANADIAN -GAKI - nope ur spelling isn't bad, mine ain't that good either. And nope ur not even close to the plot of the story. Hehehe. maybe Syaoran will go back to Ying or she his dead ull never know. Just keep reading and ull fine out. And yeah it is still skater based. But I didn't want to do it like the other story to close to the truth.lol.  
  
Moonlight - Dancer - its ok, thanx and ill do my best to update fast  
  
And here's chapter three enjoy and remember R+R  
  
Take my hand and let me be your light, your hope. The one person that will always be true to you, and never let you fall. Let me in and I'll show you what love really is and how it makes you feel. Let me be that thing that will never let you down, your soldier, your bestfriend, your dreams and your hopes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: My new Room mate  
  
  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
Mother and I wondered around the school grounds for at least 20 minutes looking for the principle's office. I had to meet with him, and then had to sigh at the font office.  
  
My life was going down the drain and it seems like no one cares. God I wish things were different. I was siting in font of the principles of waiting for him to call me in. Mother was siting next to me. All my bags were on the floor. I had about three of them. What the hell if taking them so much time. I'd been waiting for over 10mintues, 30 minute of me life wasted and three more years that going to be wasted.  
  
"Please understand that this is the best thing for you." She paused for a few seconds thinking something over, then continued in a small voice "your farther agrees with me" she closed her eyes ask she said as if it was bring back memories she left behind.  
  
"Dad thinks I should go to boarding school" I was surprised, shocked. Bad enough that my own mother has turned on me now my farther, is everyone against me!!  
  
"Well, no he doesn't think you should go to boarding school. He thinks you need a fresh start. Just to forget the last few months and well move on. Syaoran we're doing this for your own good please understand son."  
  
"My own good, just like it was for my own good that you got married to Dave then watch him bit the shit out of me. Is that what you mean mother, or taking me away from my farther!!" I don't care who heard me, but there was only her and I in the waiting room.  
  
Before she could say anything or me for that matter. A man and I guessed it was my principle came in to the room, he had light blue eyes and white hair. I guess he was in his middle 50's. "Mister Li please come in." he sounded nice enough but looks can be deceiving, I learned that lesson from Ying Fa. Oh' god I miss her like hell. I nodded and walked in.  
  
Please site down he said to mother and I. "Im sorry to keep you both but, see as it's the start of the school year, I have been very busy." He smiled at me and continued "My name Mr Haddon, now Mister Li I know that it will be hard for you at first seen as most of our students have been here since grade seven, but we our an international school and we have students here from 72 countries. (That's how many my school has)  
  
He opened up a file, no doubt mine. He looked at it for a while, my mother looked kind of worried, I haven't been that bad have I, Ying Fa didn't let me do may bad stuff, she always looked out for me so im alright, right?  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at me ones more, "I see you had some trouble at school. I have some bad new for you Mister Li, may I call you Syaoran?" he looked at me as if asking for an answer, I nodded and he continued "well Syaoran you have to repeat the classes you have failed. So you will be having some classes in grade nine and some in grade 10."  
  
Oh this is great, grade nine again, how the fucking hell am I going to get thought this. I hate this fucked up basted of a school, and I haven't even been here 24 hours. He was looking at me as if to agree, like I had a choice, but I nodded 'yes' anyway.  
  
Then he smiled and closed the file, Ying use to smile all the time. I miss her smiles so much. Then I heard him start to talk again, doesn't this guy ever shut up. "Great, now that we have that settled lets get u sighed in a meet your new room mate" he looked at me then at mother, when he looked at her she smiled at him like to thank him, thank him for what!! For putting me in this damned places. "Please follow me and ill show you to the font office."  
  
Mother got up and followed him, leaving me to carry all my bags how nice of her, I rolled my eyes and followed after them, I had a bag over my shoulder another I was putting along the ground and I had another on my hand. As I looking at all the people that were looking at me like I didn't belong here, and I didn't!!  
  
Some people smiled and some just turned their backs on me, like I give a fuck. Before I knew it I was at the front office. "Now Mr Li Mrs O'Donnell (Syaoran's mother changed her last name after she re-married) I will let Ms Chin take care of you, seen as I have more business to take care of, it was a planisher to meet you both and I will see you at the opening assembly in two days Syaoran."  
  
Then he left, I looked over the counter to see an older lady I think in her late 60's white hair and light Green eyes, she smiled at me, what's with every one smiling? It's giving me a head ache. (lol his not a very cheerful person, is he) "Hello Mr Li, this is your time table for the coming year" she handed me a pieces of paper with all my class and shit.  
  
I took it from her and said thank you. She smiled and said, "your room mate is named Eriol and his from England, He'll be down shortly to show you to your dome and show you around. Please take a sit till then" and looked at the chairs I nodded like an idiot and sat down, and mother sat next to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Syaorans POV  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was siting in a waiting room, and Ying Fa was next to him. She looked really worried, and was holding Syaorans hand her head on his shoulder playing with his fingers, he looked at her and smiled, "blossom I promise everything will be fine" he said caressing her cheek with his other hand.  
  
She looked at him with her big browns eyes, "you promise" she asked in a small voice.  
  
He nodded and said, "I promise" he smiled at her and lifted her head, and kissed her softly, she parted her lips making the kiss deeper, she thanked god that she was siting down because her knee got weak every time he kissed her. She rapped her hands around his neck and pushed her body against his.  
  
But they were cut short when someone cleared their throat. They both pulled a part and saw the doctor looking at them, Ying Fa blushed while Syaoran cured under. The doctor shocked his head and said to go wait in his office for him and mumbled something under his breath like young people these days.  
  
"Young people my ass"  
  
Ying Fa looked at Syaoran and chucked at that it, "be nice" she said looking at him with playful eyes,  
  
"Aren't I always" he said smiling at her then dragging her to the doctors office, that's even she realised how many people have been watching them and as Syaoran was dragging her she winked at them and giggled.  
  
She closed the door behind her, "what are you giggling at" he asked her.  
  
"How many people we gave a free show to" she said laughing and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
They were silent for a while, Ying Fa just looked at him they were siting on two different chairs. Then she smiled at said "how do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked clueless  
  
"Make it all better, and you're the one that's hurt!" she said with a pound on her, but had a playful look in her eyes.  
  
He chucked at what she said, "how can I not make someone as gorgeous as you not feel better and im tough I can handle it" said and wicked at her.  
  
She started to laugh, he looked at her shacking his head. She was so childish some times. Then Ying Fa took his hand in hers "Your not as tough as you think you are sweetie" giving him a sad smile.  
  
He smiled proudly "I am when I have you" he said caressing her hair. "You're my world Ying Fa, don't you ever leave me" he smiled at her.  
  
"I'll never stop loving you, my little wolf" and smiled a soft but sad smile  
  
Syaoran was going to ask something more when the doctor came in, the looked at him as he walked in, Ying was still holding his hand. He had a frown on his faces "Mr. Li I have some bad news your going to have to get surgery do on your ribs, it seems like there sticking in to your lung."  
  
Ying Fa tightened the grip she had on his arm.  
  
End of flashback  
  
  
  
Syaoran was brag back in to the real world by his mother shaking him, 'what' he yelled. "Syaoran don't be so rude, Eroil is here to show you to your around." She said he faces angry and sad at the same time.  
  
When he looked to the side he saw a boy with dark blue eyes and, and dark blue hair, with around glasses. He smiled at Syaoran and said "Hello Syaoran, nice to meet you" in a amused voice.  
  
Syaoran frowned at him "yeah hey"  
  
"Syaoran! Im sorry about my sons rudeness" she apologised to Eroil.  
  
"No need for it' and just smiled one of his evil smiles at her. Syaoran was getting his bags when Eroil asked, "let me help you its hard to carry so many at ones" and laughed. Syaoran nodded and said 'thanx'  
  
  
  
In the Dome room later  
  
  
  
Syaoran was settled in now, his bags were unpacked and his mother had left in, he sighed looking around the room. There was his bed and a nightstand and Eroils bed and a nightstand next to it to. Around table, closets, bathroom and that was about all, there was a radio, and on his nightstand there was a lamp, that picture of him and Ying Fa and a glass. It was the same on Eroil expect his picture was of him and a girl with long purely black hair and matching eyes.  
  
He was still unpacking when Eroil ask "who's the chick in the photo, she a hottie." And wicked at him with an evil, he wanted to know what make this guy tick and it seemed like everything did. 'this is going to be so much fun' said to him self while laughing  
  
  
  
"She's my girlfriend, you have yours so keep your eyes on her!"  
  
"Aren't we pissy" he said chucking so that was his girlfriend.  
  
Syaoran looked at him, wasn't liking this guy by the minute and he had to get thought 3 years with him. "aren't we an ass hole" he mumbled to him self.  
  
Eroil didn't hear what he said, "what was that?" he new it was some smart- ass comment.  
  
"o nothing much"  
  
"All right them, you should shower and stuff seen as we're going to have company tonight"  
  
Syaoran had his back to Eroil he turned around and looked at him, "what company" he asked nerving his eyes.  
  
Eroil pointed to the picture and said my girlfriend Tomoyo and her best friend" he said smiled one of his sly smiles see the look on Syaorans faces.  
  
"She goes here?" Eroil just nodded. Syaoran mumbled something and walked in to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. "Great the lucky basted gets everything and I get nothing, fucked up ass hole" he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Eroil couldn't help but crake up laugh 'this is going to be so much fun' he smiled one of his evil smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
S/H so ppl wut do you think, good/bad. Plz review and tell me im dieing to know. I made the chapter longer. There are seven pages here and over 2,400 works. It took me 2hrs to write so you better like it. hahhah just jks. But tell me wut you think !!! if you review ill update faster!! I know the thing with Ying Fa is realli confusing, you'll understand in time. Syaoran's going to have a lot of flashbacks and dreams about him and Ying Fa. But don't worry this is still and S+S and in the end it will be. And lots more of his lil fits. I Well bye till next time. Sakura and others r coming up in the next chapii. Bye till next time. (^_^) 


	4. Dreaming or not?

Take my hand and let me be your light  
  
  
  
By Summer Heat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey every body, I know that I kinda left the rib and surgery thing hanging, but it's a lead up to what happened with Ying Fa, Syaorans going to have his lil flashbacks and dreams, till you fined out what happened between them. From now on Syaorans going to have a flashback/dream in every chappii explain about everything that happened in his life.  
  
Thanx for everyone who reviewed, every time u guys review it makes me want to write the next chapter and put it up sooner so, don't for get to REVIEW. So tell me what you think!!!! Thanx hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
My thanx goes out to: Pinklover Pink Cherry Blossom  
  
EcuaGirl  
  
buunbuun animegirlbreezy THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: dreaming or not?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eroil was bagging on the bathroom door. "Syaoran get your ass out here, Tomoyo wants to meet you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaorans angry voice came from in side, "at least let me have my fucking showers in peace, she can wait!!' he growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eroil smiled to him self and turned to his girl friend who had a frown on her faces. He looked at her, trying to find out what was wrong, 'what did I do now.'  
  
She put her hands on her hips "Eroil you can be so mean some times" he gave her a sly smile.  
  
He started to walk up to her, but she moved back wards till there was no where to go. She was against the wall, he looked her up and down looking at her perfectly shaped body, in a short blue skirt and a light purple tight t- shirt. Then he whispered in her ear 'because I want to see if he is the one for are sweet blossom' then he started to nibble on her ear lob.  
  
She was shocked at what he said, "you think his the one" but his didn't answer he just started to kiss her neck and a moan escaped her lips, feeling him rubbing one of her breasts.  
  
But they were cut short by Syaorans angry and hate filled voice "GeT a ROOm!!!" Eroil pulled back, but Tomoyo started to blush like crazy.  
  
"We are in a room you idiot" and smiled proudly. "at last you came out, how long does it take for you to show dude, and this is Tomoyo, Tomoyo Syaoran."  
  
  
  
She was looking him up and down, he raced a brow at her, wasn't her boy friend standing right there and she was checking him out, 'what a slut' then she smiled at him and "its nice to meet you Syaoran, my best friend will be coming shortly"  
  
  
  
He was wearing skater pants (there called dickys I know wired name but that's what there called) and a baggie blue shirt. "Yeah you too" he mumbled and took his skateboard out of one of his bags.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think your going with that." Eroil asked, with a playful smile playing on his lips.  
  
  
  
"where do think, out side,"  
  
  
  
"Syaoran im sorry to tell you this but your not allowed to skater on school grounds" he heard Tomoyos voice echo thorough his head.  
  
  
  
That was it, they took him from his, friend, his freedom and his blossom, but this was the last straw. Not been able to do the only thing he that took his mind away from all the troubles he had. He tightened the hold he had on the board. His voice was calm but full of anger and rage "I don't give a rates ass, im fucking hell going to skate and you can go do all the shit you want because, I don't give a damn!"  
  
  
  
Then he walked out of the dorm room and slammed the door behind him. Tomoyo looked at Eroil worriedly "shouldn't we stop him, he will get in to a lot of trouble" said while looking at the door.  
  
  
  
Eroil came behind her and wrapped his arms around her little waist, and whispered in her ear, sending chills downs her spill 'who's going to help him when his in trouble.' Her eyes short open at that and she turned around in his arms, her eyes looking at him. He was much taller then she was he was around 6'1 and she was 5'6. She could barley get the words out of her mouth, "Sa.sa.Sakura."  
  
  
  
He nodded at her with a sly smile, sliding his hands in side her shirt, and running alone the bra till he got to the back and unhooked it, rubbing her smooth skin, and kissing her softly on her light pink lips. Against her lips he whispered "and I want to have you all to him self".  
  
  
  
He pulled away from her taking get shirt off. She arched her shoulders and the bra would slide of and landed on the floor. "What if Sakura or anyone walkers in" she asked wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Easily fixed my dear" he said while walking to the door and locked it, "and I told Sakura to go down to where all the skaters hang out usually hang out, he will most likely be there." He said as he layed her down on his bed, looking her over.  
  
  
  
He looked in to her deep purple eyes, kissing her on her temples 'god I missed you like hell' said while baring his head in her breast, taking in all of her at ones. She moaned as he kissed her left one, putting it in his mouth sucking it gently, tearing her nipple with his tongue, and massaging the other with his hand. Her hands were ruffling up his hair. When something crossed her mind. "Eroil", she said lightly. He's only answer was a light moan. She was getting angry how could he do this to Sakura "Eroil get of me" she said angry pushing his head of her.  
  
  
  
He looked at her with worrying eyes 'she never did this before, dear god did something happened in the summer' he prayed to god that she didn't forget about him and fall in love with someone from back home.  
  
  
  
"how could you let Sakura go there all by her self!?!" he sighed at that, 'thank god its only that'.  
  
  
  
He just shrugged "owww. Tomoyo, please I missed you so much" he said with a puppy dog look in his eyes, while he run circles around her flat belly.  
  
  
  
"I don't care, Sakura could get hurt" she said pushing him of and getting dressed.  
  
  
  
"ok fine will go, only because I love you" smiling a charming smile. She giggled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He walked outside, in to the fresh air. Breathing it in a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. No one was around and the sun was just about disappeared. He got on his skateboard and just started to skate on the cement, when he saw some stairs. Something twinkled in his eyes, as he speed toward then as he jumped over the stairs and grinded on to the hand retail, landing perfectly on the ground.  
  
  
  
A large smile forming on his lips, he hasn't felt this free in a long time. Then something caught his eye. A large tree at the end of the filed, he talked to it and climbed it to the top. Resting his back against it. he sighed looking around, when he saw a bunch of people skating "I thought there not allowed to skater here.' He closed his eyes feeling the soft breeze against his faces.  
  
  
  
And was about to clime down when he slipped and falling to the "fuck" he said as he fell. When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground looking up in to the treetop, when he felt someone run there fingers though his hair. At the shock of that he sat up and when a soft musical voice echoed though his ears. 'Syao are you feeling ok?'  
  
Turning around his eyes widened "Ying Fa, is that really you?" she looked worrying at him. The afternoon sun was making her glow, as Syaoran looked deep in to her loving eyes.  
  
"Yes is me, sweetie. Are you feeling ok? You fell asleep about tow hours ago" she said smiling at him sadly "I guess the pain killers are doing there job."  
  
"Pain killers?" he asked in a questionable voice, at the same time taking him all her beauty.  
  
"Yeah. for you ribs." She said placing a head in his ribs. 'My ribs' Syaoran thought to him self. 'o god. this is only some fucked up dream or something' but his thoughts were cut short by Ying Fa, kissing him softly on the lips. "Promise my, you'll let them do the operation." She whispered against his lips, bushing hers against his.  
  
  
  
He nodded his head, although he new this was a dream he wanted to play it out to the end, even in a dream if he got to hold her it was worth while. A huge smile formed on her lips as she throw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
  
  
'l love you, blossom' he whispered against her eyes. they pulled away, and both looked deep in to each others eyes. "I love you too, baby" she said with a smile that would make Syaoran do anything she wanted.  
  
  
  
She sighed like a great weight has been lifted of her shoulders as she sat back against the tree. She closed she eyes, as he looked her up and down, her was wearing blue short shorts with a pink skin tight top. As he run his eyes up her body, they rested on the shape of her breasts. He looked at them hungrily, but then run up to her, lust lips that screamed to him 'kiss me kiss me'.  
  
  
  
Pressing his lips against her, he parted her lips with his tongue exploding in to her mouth as she mound in the kiss. She pulled them im up on her body, wrapping her legs around him. He moved from her lips and slowly kissed his way down her neck, leaving little butterfly kisses.  
  
  
  
When all of a sudden she screamed out in pain, as tears run down her cheek. He pulled back. And looked at her with fear in his eyes, did he hurt her? "Ying Fa whats wrong are you ok?" as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
She stumbled over her words just getting them out before she passed out "Sya. Syao..ran i..im. pregnant" his eyes widened in shock and fear. 'is cant be a dream because it never happened' he thourgh before grabbed his cell phone and dialled for an ambulance.  
  
  
  
  
  
S/H LOL you never guessed that did you. LOL. Im so evil some times. Cliff hanger. The faster you review the faster I up date. But im bringing to have writers block. But I have a lot more ideas. So tell me what you think. And ill up date as fast as I can. Till next time, buhbye. 


	5. The truth hits hard

Take my hand and let me be your light.  
  
  
  
By summer heat  
  
  
  
Im so happy you guys are confused that what I wanted. Lol. Ok guys ull find out how he broke his ribs and a lil bit more about Ying Fa in this chappii. And final Sakuras in it. Lol. I cant up date all the time only like ones a week. Because I started school again ( and now I have a job .sigh. So much work to do. But ill up date as fast as I can. Sorri I took so long  
  
Thanx for reviewing to:  
  
Moonbeam020290: im so glad my story is confusing you lol.  
  
  
  
EcuaGirl: yeah sorri, I forgot to explain why he broke is ribs, but I will in this chapii and Sakuras going to be in this one as well!! Final lol.  
  
  
  
animegirl breezy: no there not the same person, and I told u what was going through my head, lol.  
  
  
  
THE-CANADIAN-GAKI: yeah I did say more reviews that ill up date faster, but with skool my lifes been hella busy sorri. and im sorri to say ur predictions wrong, I would never make my storys so predictable (^_^) and Eroil is meant to be an ass in this story, but he will get better as the story goes on.  
  
  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: yeah I know its confusing but ull understand as the story goes on. and I know I love Syaos personality to, I based him around a frend of mine. ^^  
  
  
  
Me: no that wasn't the ending of the dream it wasn't a flashback, it will continue in this chappii.  
  
  
  
The Chicken Always Dances...I am Pixie Bubbles!: thanx for taking the time to review.  
  
  
  
Moonlight-Dancer: its ok I understand, and this story is meant to confuse u sorri, its just the way I planned it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Truth Hits Hard  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran is everything all right" yelled Lin as she and a bunch of people ran down the corridor towards Syaoran who was siting in the waiting room with his head in his hands.  
  
He looked up at them as they reached where he was "No, its not." his voice was dry with no emotion what so ever.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong is Ying Fa ok?" ask a girl. She was Ying Fa's best friend Riya. She looked at him nervously.  
  
  
  
Something in her eye told Syaoran she new something that he didn't or thought he didn't. But before he could make her tell him, the doctor came out. 'Mr Li', he said looking at the bunch of teens in front of him, there must have been at least, 10 or more. "Yes" Syaoran said, his voice full of anger and both fear.  
  
  
  
"May I speck to you alone this is very important" he nodded and followed the doctor in to the room were Ying Fa was. He saw her lying in the hospital bed, all around her was mechanics. It broke his heart to see her like, 'know I know how she feels every time I get my self hurt so badly'. He gently caressed her face moving same ger out of her face.  
  
"Li you should know something.." but he was cut short by Syaoran.  
  
"If your going to tell me that she's pregnant, I already know that" he said shocking the doctor.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think you new"  
  
"she told me just before she fainted" he was still caressing her faces sitting on the age of the bed. "is she going to be all right" he asked in a nerves voice "are - are they - going to-to be al--l-right" he barely got out.  
  
The doctor out his hand on Syaorans shoulder "she fainted because she had an abortion a this morning."  
  
Syaoran was frozen 'why would she do that. It was are baby', his head screaming a million things at the same time.  
  
"I was amazed she was up and walking today" he went on. Syaoran felt numbed in side.  
  
"why didn't she want to keep it" his voice was dry, full of hate and anger, toward this girl that he loved so much. why didn't she want to keep something just made together, why did she have to throw it away. "why didn't she tell me"  
  
he looked at the doctor, his eyes cold and hard. "Maybe you should ask her that, I think she was scared what her parents would say and that you didn't want it" Whatever Syaoran was going to say was shut of because of Ying Fa moving her hand, "ill leave you to alone" with that he was out of the door.  
  
Syaorans eyes fell on the girl before him, he didn't know her any more, Ying slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her. "hey" she said giving him a weak smile.  
  
He didn't say anything just looked at her, then in a cold voice he asked "why didn't you tell me, you were pregnant, and why the hell didn't you have a abortion, you could have been killed doing that."  
  
She looked at him trying to get up, but he pushed her down. 'answer me' his voice was numb, his eyes flashing dangerously, he'd never been like that to her before. "I-I-didn't-think you --- want it" she mumbled tears rolling down her cheeks "and my ---parents. I didn't want to do it you know, I didn't want to get throw away that baby. But it was the only thing to do"  
  
"what you think I wouldn't have wanted it" he looked at her, his eyes cold and hard. "hell Ying it wasn't just you baby it was ours, unless you fucking cheated on me is that it? is that it Ying Fa"  
  
"NO, No its not, I would never do that you. how could you ever think that" her voice full of sadness and sorrow.  
  
  
  
His heart broke at the sadness of his voice, what was he doing couldn't he see that she didn't for the better. "you know I would have wanted to keep it" he said wiping away her tears. "it was something we made together and I would have wanted it" he hugged her to him.  
  
Caressing her hair, he pulled back placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hey are you ok wake up  
  
  
  
Wake up  
  
  
  
End of Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, coming faces to faces with two pools of emblem. "hey are you ok, I saw you fall and trying to wake you up for a while now"  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at her then closed his eyes again, "yeah im fine"  
  
  
  
"well that's good, I was worry for a second there"  
  
  
  
He sat up looking at her, she has long honey brown hair and was dressed in a short skirt and light pink tank top. "yeah thanx" he mumbled looking up at the sky. 'What was that a dream? But it seemed so real. Ying Fa were you hiding something from me -'  
  
  
  
"hello, earth to you" he snapped out of the line of thought he was in and looked at her. 'Yeah' he said kind of getting annoyed with her. Here he wanted to figure out what Ying Fa was really pregnant and all that shit happened and this girl was bothering him. But she did remind him a lot of Ying Fa; the hair, the voice, the worrying nature.  
  
He smiled to him self and shook his head, "im fine, thank any way" a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "im Syaoran, and you are?"  
  
"Oh' sorry how rude of me, im Sakura." As she said that, he looked at her in shock. "is there something wrong, you seem like you seen a ghost." She said laughing nervously.  
  
"Cherry Blossom" he whispered. She saw a great sadness fall over his chocolate brown eyes when he said that.  
  
"yeah that's what it means--- what's wrong you seem really sad, is everything ok"  
  
"yeah im fine" he said shacking his head. A grin formed on his lips. "do you know where a guy could skate?" he asked getting up and grabbing his board that was on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"ummmm-your not allowed to skate on school grounds but a few people do, but not this late." She said while getting up her self.  
  
"oh` ok, so then what do you do for fun here." He asked as they started to walk back toward the school.  
  
She laughed at that and looked up at the sky "well nothing really. Just hang around talk with friends--" he made a face that, which made her laugh.  
  
"that's all, I think im going to die from boredom here"  
  
"so which year are you going to be in. I mean you are new right" he nodded at that.  
  
"well year 10 im meant to be in" he said giving her a wicked smile "how about you, girl"  
  
"yup the same" she said cheerfully  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.Later else where.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl with curly red hair a golden yellow eyes sat in her room watching TV when the telephone rang. She picked it up and all most dropped it when she heard the voice on the other end.  
  
  
  
"Hello Riya, its Syaoran" his voice has changed a lot, it sounded lonelier and sadder.  
  
  
  
"Sy-aor-an" she said with a shacky voice.  
  
"yeah, hey how have you been"  
  
"taking it day by day, how are you doing. I know it must have been hard on you"  
  
Syaorans mouth tighten from the other, his voice cold and hard "I need to know something Riya" he paused for a few seconds, she nodded even though he couldn't see her. Then he went on.  
  
"when I broke my ribs, remember, from wakeboarding" he closed his eyes trying to fined the strength to go on. "was Ying hiding anything from me"  
  
  
  
She moved the phone from his ear and looked at it, then whispered to her self "could he know". Then put it on her ear again "no - Syao. What gave you that idea."  
  
"Riya, im not a fool. Tell me the truth." He paused again. " Was she pregnant" he screamed in to his cell phone. He was alone in his dorm room, Eroil was out and Sakura had left after they had talked for a while. He felt like he could really trust he maybe it was because she was a lot like Ying Fa. And he liked been around her.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!! - how -how did you - find out". He didn't know what to think. Who the hell did he know. Ying Fa only told her and Lin, then it hit her Lin!! "did Lin tell you" she spate out. "I told Ying not to trust that little bitch with it"  
  
  
  
"don't you dare talk about my best friend like that!" he stated angrily. But wait Lin new what the hell, did the hole world know but him. "and she didn't tell me"  
  
  
  
"then how the hell did you fined out" he was angry, could he just leave it all in the past. Did he lose his heart she wondered what happen to the Syaoran that they all loved and adored. "cant you just leave it in the past" she spate angry.  
  
"don't tell me what to leave in the past. I had a right to know, she shouldn't have kept it from me, I would have wanted to keep it, she shouldn't have had an abortion"  
  
"how do you know all this" he was so confused how would he have know.  
  
  
  
"how I know is not of your business"  
  
"Syaoran leave it in the past, you cant do anything now, face it okay! Face it. She's goon and you cant have her again, no one can. I would have loved it if she kept the baby, we would always have a pieces of her that would remind us of Ying Fa. But we don't. And know she's dead do you hear me dead!!" with that she slammed the phone and dove in to bed crying.  
  
  
  
A tear around Syaorans cheek, Riya was right she was gone. He would never hold her again. Never tell her how much he loves her, small her hair, taste her sweet lips, feel her touch. Never again, maybe if she had the baby there baby, he would have something to remind him of her.  
  
  
  
He layed in bed looking up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his faces. 'Ying Fa' he whispered before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
SH: owww I hope you guys like this chappii (^_^) im so tired how, I stayed up till almost 12 at night writing this and I have skool tomorrow lol. Plz tell me what you think in dieing to know. Well like promised Sakura and well the ppl that said Ying Fa was dead was right, but there is more to know about her, and well I promise a lot more of sakura in the up coming chapters. Ill up date as soon as I can about a week I think. Ne wy thanx 4 reviewing it mean a lot to me. Well till next time buhbye. 


End file.
